The Lovestruck Ice Mage
by KarinK122
Summary: Kari Ayanami is a celestial mage but why does Gray act so different around her? Will they fall in love or will another guy try to take her? And more importantly why do people keep trying to kill her? Does that something have to do with her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fic so I hope you enjoy it! It's a GrayxOC fic too :3 Oh & I'm doing this one without Lucy where it was before Natsu met her. Don't worry guys it's not like I don't like her *shrugs* I love her! ^_^ ( the link to what the OC looks like :3)**

**Gray: Do you really need to make a fanfic about us? **

**Me: yes! *hugs* you know how much I love you now do the disclaimer**

**Gray: hn fine *blushes slightly* KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns all the merchandise & the story then the OC **

**Me: yup! *kisses Gray* on with the story!**

OC POV

I was walking through the fields then I looked up to see the famous Fairy Tail Guild. It was my first time traveling so this was my first time being here. Oh I guess you don't know who I am! Well my name's Kari Ayanami & I'm a celestial mage. My keys at the moment are Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, Cancer, Leo, Aires, Gemini, Plue, & Horologium. I have long dark purple hair that goes to the small of my back & I have ocean blue eyes. I also wear a white shirt with a red skirt. I poke my head into the entrance & look around seeing a lot of people. The first ones I saw were a pink haired boy & a navy haired boy fighting very roughly. 'I-I hope those boys will be okay. I guess this guild is used to fighting.' I then saw a pale skinned white haired girl giving out drinks to the people at the tables then I saw a dark red haired girl eating cakes. My eyes widen surprised seeing how many cakes she had just eaten & I thought, 'How can a single woman eat that many cakes!?'

After seeing what everyone was doing, I walked inside the guild & now saw everyone's eyes on me. My face flushed a bright red from embarrassment of being looked at by everyone inside the guild. I bow & introduce myself, "H-Hello. M-My name's K-Kari A-Ayanami & I-I'd like t-to join th-the F-Fairy Tail Guild." I stuttered nervously as I said that then saw a small old man walk over to me. 'This must be the headmaster, but he's sort of short.' "Ah. You look like a fine young lady. My name's Makarov & I am headmaster here in the Fairy Tail Guild." I looked at Makarov slightly surprised then smiles seeing it's obvious he's the headmaster since he looks older than everyone else in the guild. I still smiles as I saw the white haired waitress girl walk over to me. "Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss. It's nice to meet you!" She smiled then stamped my left arm with the guild's mark. I looked at the mark & saw that it was a raven shade of black then I bowed as I said, "Thank you & I hope I will do a good job here in Fairy Tail."

After I got marked, I heard everyone in the guild cheer loudly then suggest having a party. "Come on Kari, while everyone else is celebrating I'll introduce you to the other members." Mira smiled as she grabbed my hand dragging me over to where I saw a light blue haired girl reading a book. "Kari this is Levy McGarden. She's our guild's own little bookworm" I heard Mira giggle as she said this, but I can see why they would call Levy a bookworm. "It's nice to meet you Levy, I'm Kari Ayanami." "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Levy McGarden & for the record, I use solid script magic." We introduced ourselves then I became curious because in my entire life I've never seen someone as a solid script mage. "Come on Kari! Let's get you to the others." Mira smiled an innocent smile & I couldn't help but be curious of what was hiding behind that smile of hers. 'Probably a matchmaker perhaps or maybe just plain innocent..' I had all sorts of thoughts run through my head, but what I didn't notice was that I bumped into someone. "Ah!" I said as I closed my eyes bracing for the impact of the floor but surprisingly, I didn't hit the floor. I opened my eyes & looked up too see dark blue almost black eyes & then looked up more seeing it was the navy haired guy I saw fighting the pink haired guy. My face flushed a dark red as I stood up & bowed, "Th-Thank you u-um w-what's your name?" "Oh my name's Gray Fullbuster" He smiled at me after introducing himself & my heart melted at the sight. 'What!? This is no time to ogle some guy you just met!' "O-Oh w-well th-thank you f-for catching me. M-My name's Kari A-Ayanami." I stuttered nervously as I looked away embarrassed as I felt heat pooling into my cheeks. "Well it's no problem but might wanna be more careful next time newbie" He chuckled playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely followers & reviewers. Here's another chapter of the lovestruck ice mage!

Gray: hey! Don't I have a say in this!?

Me: nope now say the disclaimer *pouts cutely*

Gray: Karin doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters only the merchandise & OC

Me: *kisses Gray as he blushes red* on with the story!

After that embarrassing event, I got introduced to everyone else & found out the pink haired boy was Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer, & then the red haired girl who eats cake is Erza Scarlet. I was curious when I heard that Natsu's father was Igneel the legendary fire dragon & Gray's teacher was the legendary ice mage Ur. I walked out of the guild & into the beautiful town of Magnolia then I smiled as I got excited to get an apartment of my own for the first time. My face turned into a sad look as I thought about the past, but I then thought, 'It's time to forget the past & look forward to the future! Everything will turn out better…' As I kept walking & thinking, I didn't notice the strange person in a black cloak following behind me. "Hmm so this is where she ran away to. I'll make sure to inform this to the master." He disappears after saying that as I walk into my new apartment. I start to walk around & look around seeing it had the basic furniture stuff. The living room was a bright yellow while the other rooms were a bright orange like from a sunset & I smiled seeing that I've accomplished so much while on my journey here. I felt tired all of a sudden but I just assumed it'd be fatigue from traveling so long, but I never fall asleep without Plue. I smiled as I grabbed Plue's silver key, "Open Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" I saw Plue appear in a flash of light after summoning him then put his key back onto my waist with the others. "Plue Plue" I smiled as Plue said hello then giggled hugging him as I said, "It's good to see you too Plue. Let's go take a little nap! I know everyone's tired after what we've endured." "Plue!" I heard Plue say as his way of saying yay. I walked into my room which was a bright yellow like the other rooms except the living room & lay down hugging Plue to my chest then mumbled, "Sweet dreams Plue." I finally went into a deep sleep as did Plue.

*Meanwhile with the mysterious person in black (A.N: This is the mysterious person in black. /anime-boy-with-brown-hair-and-blue-eyes-wallpaper/)

Mystery Person's POV

I appeared in front of a tall black building that looked like a guild with a symbol on it that looked like a girl holding her wing up. (A.N: this is the mark for the mysterious guild. portfolio/Anime-Logo/) I walked inside looking for my master & looked around seeing everyone drinking & fighting. 'These morons will never know the true purpose of what the master has planned' I smirked at the thought & then thought about most of the men here getting killed easily. I then saw a door open then close as my master walked out of it. (A.N: This is what the master looks like apps/photos/photo?photoid=76680053) His short black hair & silver eyes glared at everyone including me then all of us bowed, "Welcome back master." He walked over to me as I stood up straight then & he asked, "Did you find her Blue?" I nodded then he smirked evilly as he said, "Perfect. Now we just have to wait a while until we make our next move." I nodded again then disappeared as he thought, 'Oh my darling Kari. Soon you'll be mine & we'll rule this pathetic world side by side!' He laughed evilly thinking about the plans he had for the dark violet haired girl.

Kari's POV

"No!" I yelled as I sat up after waking up then felt tears trailing down my face & I saw Plue look at me worriedly. "Plue Plue?" I hugged Plue as he asked me if I was alright & replied, "I'm fine Plue. It was just another nightmare…H-How about you go back & rest ok?" Plue nods, but I can see he was still worried & will most likely tell the others. I sighed, "I wish they wouldn't be so worried about me." I wiped the tears off my face then walked out of the my room & out of the apartment after locking it then headed straight for my new guild. As I was walking, I thought about the nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to Chapter 3 of the Lovestruck Ice Mage! Now for this chapter I decided to surprise everyone by showing Kari's nightmare as something from her past.

Lyon: Why would anyone want to hear about that?

Me: *puffs my cheeks* everybody would wanna hear what she was like in the past!

Lyon: So irrelevant. *sighs*

Me: Say the disclaimer & maybe I'll kiss you *winks*

Lyon: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the merchandise & the OCs.

Me: That's right! Now *kisses Lyon* on with the story!

Lyon: *blushes red* Hn

*Nightmare/Flashback*

A little girl with dark plum like hair who looked to be only 5 years old was wandering around a mansion holding her teddy bear & was singing. (I just imagine her singing this watch?v=SU6AZA810FA) As the little girl was singing, she saw the door to her father's study room opened just enough for her to peek in so she walked over to the door & peeked in. She looked around & saw a tall man with light lavender, purple hair tied into a ponytail at the bottom with a small boy standing in front of him who looked to be her age with raven black hair & stunning silver eyes. (Kari's father: /view/1508314) "How about this? Let me marry your daughter & my family will provide the best wizards to protect your family," The small boy said as he smiled innocently. 'I guess this is one of daddy's business meetings again…' The little girl thought as she kept listening to their conversation. The older man nodded & said, "I accept this proposal, but until my daughter's at least 14 you cannot marry her." The young raven haired boy tapped his chin thinking through this then smirked, "Okay I'll accept that. Nice doing business with you Mr. Ayanami" The little plum haired girl's eyes widened as she ran away to her room then opened the window & climbed out jumping down then running away again. 'W-Why would daddy just g-give me away like that..?' the little girl thought as she kept running farther away from the mansion with tears falling from her deep blue eyes.

*Flashback done*

Kari sighed after thinking about her nightmare then looked down thinking, 'Why father...Why would he just give me away like I was some piece of trash to someone I barely even knew? I guess I wasn't that important to him after all…' She looked up into the sky watching the clouds move, but she didn't notice she was already in front of the guild as she did this. 'Oh mom. I miss you so much! I wish you were here to see how much I've accomplished after running away from father...' she thought as she kept looking at the sky in deep thought.

Gray's POV (A.N: Yay now everyone gets to see Gray talk more ^_^)

I just got finished fighting with that damn flame head Natsu & sighed, "Dumbass never gets the point of fighting." I looked outside & saw that new girl Kari as she just stood out there looking at the sky, but I saw it had started to rain out there. I sighed, "She's going to get sick." I stopped & thought, 'Wait why the hell should I be worried about her!? I just met her!' I shook my head & ran outside towards her, but I tripped on a crack making me fall on her. "Ah!" we both yelled as we fell on each other. I looked at Kari to make sure she was okay & saw that her eyes had turned a darker blue. 'What the hell…Her eyes changed!' I yelled mentally then heard Kari say, "I-I'm s-sorry Gray I-I should've w-watched where I w-was going!" She looked scared when she said that & then her eyes turned back to normal. "It's fine Kari…" I trailed off as I saw the position we were in. I was on top of her with my hands on either side of her right beside her head & my legs were on either side of hers. Our faces were so close to each other's that our noses were touching. As I kept looking into her eyes, my stomach started to feel like there were butterflies inside it. The thing I didn't know was that Kari was feeling the same way I was feeling right now & our hearts started to beat a mile a minute. 'Why am I feeling like this? I-I just met her but at the same time I feel like I know her already...' I thought as I stood up & held out my hand to help Kari up. She took my hand & stumbled a bit while getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to another chapter of The Lovestruck Ice Mage! Now I know in my last chapter I kind of hinted that Gray & Kari had a past together. Well you'll just find out today if you were right or not. :D Now Natsu do the disclaimer!

Natsu: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns the merchandise & the OCs.

Me: yup! *kisses Natsu's cheek* on with the Story!

Natsu: *smiles* Enjoy guys!

"Achoo!" I wiped my nose with a tissue after coming inside the guild with Gray & sat down next to him. I saw Mira & the others walk over to me looking worried...Well everyone except Erza who still had a straight face, but from what I heard from Mira, she just has her own ways of worrying. "Kari! Are you okay!? Did the ice head hurt you!?" Natsu said as he glared at Gray. "Here Kari, I made you some hot chocolate. It'll help you warm up." Mira said as she handed me the hot chocolate & I started drinking some then felt instantly better. "I didn't hurt her dumb hot head!" I saw Natsu & Gray start to fight & sweat dropped, 'Well I'll have to get used to this from now on, but they do care about each other. I know it.' I smiled then my face paled as Erza looked like she was about to murder someone & heard her say, "If you two don't quit fighting, I will tie both of you together & kick you all the way to Raven Tail!" I blinked seeing Natsu & Gray stop fighting. 'Wow. I guess the rumors were true about Erza being scary, but I know she cares about them in her own way' I thought as I giggled. "Kari. Have you joined or formed a team yet?" I looked to Mira as she asked me that then tapped my chin thinking & said, "N-No. I-I haven't j-joined a team yet, b-but I-I doubt anyone w-would want me on Th-their team." I looked down after saying that & thought about 2 of the kids I met during my travels.

*Flashback*

A girl with dark plum purple hair was walking through a forest & came upon a town that looked to be peaceful. The girl's hair went to her shoulders & she was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes with black flats. She looked around the town & saw that the people were happy with their bright smiles. For 2 years, this little girl has been running away, but now she thinks she's found the right town that she could be happy in. The little girl was now 7 years old & acquired 3 celestial keys. She had 1 golden key that was Aquarius & 2 silver keys that were Nikora & Horologium. She walked towards the town & the people looked at her curiously then smiled. The girl walked over to a little food stands & climbed up onto the stool sitting on it as a young older looking man looked at her asking, "Hello little girl. What can I get ya?" The little girl looked up at the man & said, "C-Can I-I have s-some a-apples?" She stuttered nervously as the man smiled grabbing some apples & putting them in front of her, "Here you go & they're on the house." The girl smiled gratefully & started to eat the apples as a woman with dark purple almost black hair walked toward the food stand. The man cleaned out a glass & looked at the woman then smiled, "Well hey Ur, nice to see you. What brings you here?" "I'm just here to eat for a while. I'm starving after training Lyon & Gray all day." She heard the woman, who she assumed was Ur, & man's conversation, becoming more curious as it went on. Ur looked over at the girl & smiled warmly, "Hello. What's a little girl like you doing here by yourself?" The girl kept eating then looked over at the woman & became nervous. "I've never seen her around here before either," the man said as he finished cleaning. She backed away nervously as she thought Ur & the man would tell her father where she was or worse…the young man that talked to her father 2 years ago. As a precaution, she grabbed one of her silver keys & yelled," O-Open gate of the clock! Horologium!" The clock man appeared & the little girl went inside him trembling as everyone in the town looked astonished seeing that the young girl was a celestial wizard. "I am sorry about this but I should leave for now. She said trembling in panic." Ur looked at the clock man & the young girl then smiled walking over to them. "Oh looks like my time is up. I must leave for now," The clock man as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the girl as she started to have a look of fear in her eyes. "Hello young one. If you don't have a place to stay then maybe you'd like to stay with me? I bet my 2 pupils would love for a new person to stay with us. We won't hurt you, I promise," Ur said as the young girl's face lit up with a smile as she hugged Ur gratefully.

Ur held the young girl's hand & walked over to her house in the snowy plains then thought, 'What would a little girl like her be doing traveling by herself? I wonder if she even has any parents…' Ur's face changed to a look of worry as she replayed that thought in her head as her & the girl arrived at her house. "Well this is your new home now young one. Oh I'm sorry, what's your name?" She asked as the girl looked around in awe at the house & outside. "M-My name's K-Kari A-Ayanami & I-I'm a c-celestial w-wizard," The girl stuttered nervously as her & Ur walked inside the house. She saw 2 young boys sleeping on the floor in only their boxers & her face flushed red in embarrassment then hid behind Ur. Both boys looked to be her age then she heard Ur yell loudly, "Gray! Lyon! Wake up now!" Both boys yawned & rubbed their eyes tiredly standing up. The first boy had spikey black hair like a raven & dark blue eyes as dark as the night sky & the other boy had white hair like the snow & he had coal black eyes. They didn't look like they'd be brothers since their appearances differed & didn't have any comparisons. "Huh? Did something happen Ur?!" The raven haired boy said as he & the other boy got into fighting stances in front of Ur. "Nothing happened Gray. Now the both of you calm down. There's someone that's going to be staying with us." She said as she looked over to the girl as a signal to come out & she did. The boys' eyes widened as they both looked at the girl & their cheeks heated up at the sight of her. Ur giggled seeing her pupils' reaction to the young girl in front of them & said, "This is Kari. She's going to be staying with us & don't frighten her. She is also a celestial wizard which is quite rare to see around here. Now introduce yourselves to her while I go fix dinner then after that we'll be training except Kari. She'll be reading to further her knowledge. If either of you frighten her I will make you both run around the town 50 times got it!?" Both boys nodded & smiled saying, "We'll be good! We promise!" Ur smiled & patted the young girl's head as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice too meet you Kari." The raven haired boy smiled then the other boy introduced himself, "I'm Lyon Vastia, nice to meet you Kari. You're really pretty." The young girl blushed from Lyon's comment as Gray looked away looking jealous. 'Maybe this will be a nice change from traveling alone…' The girl thought as she smiled as Gray & Lyon started to argue then fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys what's up?! *smiles* Welcome to another chapter of the Lovestruck Ice Mage & today I'm going to be putting an episode inside this chapter. Now I might do this sometimes or often, but today's chapter will have the episode where Ur, Gray, & Lyon fight Deliora. *pouts* I know Ur's death was sad, but this time they'll have Kari fight alongside them & a secret will be unfolded today. Now guys remember Gray doesn't remember Kari anymore because of how long it's been, but Lyon sure does remember *winks* Okay master now do the disclaimer please!

Makarov: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns the merchandise & the OCs

Me: Yup! *blows kisses at everyone* Enjoy guys!

*A few months later* Gray's POV

It's been 3 months since Kari has come to live with us & she's really cool. With Kari around for so long, it really seems like all of us will be a real family. But what I heard today would change all of that…

Ur, Lyon, Kari, & I were walking hand in hand after going grocery shopping with Ur for dinner. Ur had a bag in her left hand & was holding Lyon's left hand with her right while his right hand was holding Kari's left & I was holding Kari's right hand. Sometimes at home Lyon & I would fight over who would play with Kari after she was done with her studying. Although Kari was a celestial mage, Ur made her study ice magic & other things even ice make magic. She knew Kari wouldn't use it, but she saw that Kari was very knowledgeable already so she gave Kari books to read about ice make magic & other types of magic as well. All of us saw a caravan of people pass us by & what I heard made my eyes widen. "Did you hear? Deliora was seen near Brago yesterday." "Deliora…Well I feel sorry for the suckers in that town. Anybody who even challenges that creature will be killed for sure…" I squeezed Kari's hand as my face turned into that of pure rage then I looked over to Kari & she had a look of worry on her face. I didn't mean for her to see me like that, but she knows this is what I have to do. "Gray are you alright?" She asked me still looking worried & I fake smiled saying, "Yeah. I'm fine Kari, no need to worry."

As we arrived home, I walked up to Ur & said, "Ur I need to go! Deliora's out there & I need to destroy him!" Lyon held Kari's hand as sign of comfort so she wouldn't get scared from Ur & I's argument. "No! You're not going out there Gray!" Ur & I started arguing back & forth about this, but Kari let go of Lyon's hand having a determined yet sad look on her face. "Kari you aren't going are you?! You'll get killed!" Lyon yelled as he saw the look on Kari's face & she looked at him with a sad smile saying, "I have to Lyon…It's the only way to protect all of you." After that, Ur & I stopped arguing then looked over to Kari as she ran out of the house grabbing her keys. My eyes widened & I looked over to Lyon who had the same look on his face then the both of us nodded as if agreeing to follow her, so that's what we did. We both ran out of the house ignoring Ur's yelling about not letting us go & kept running. By the time we got there, part of the town Brago was destroyed & we saw Deliora destroying everything in sight then we yelling. "Hey Deliora, I'm over here!" Our eyes widened as we recognized the voice as Kari's then ran towards her, but we fell & noticed there was a magic barrier around her. Lyon frowned then chanted, "Ice make eagle!" Ice shaped eagles appeared & flew toward the barrier, but it barely made a scratch. For now, all Lyon & I could do was try to find the source of the barrier. Kari grabbed her golden key & chanted, "Now open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" A flash of light appeared & Aquarius appeared in the town's fountain. "What is it now brat? I've gotta date later!" Aquarius said as she looked irritated then Kari said, "Attack Deliora! We have to protect everyone here & keep him distracted so the town's people can escape in time!" "Tch. Fine…" Although Aquarius insults Kari at times because of her irritation towards her, she really does care for the girl's well being but doesn't show it. Aquarius absorbs the fountain water into her urn & hurls it at Deliora with tremendous force, but her eyes widen seeing as it doesn't affect Deliora in the slightest. She then tries it again, but Deliora still wasn't affected & swats her & Kari away. "Ah!" The both of them yelled as they went flying into the ground then Aquarius said, "I have to go get ready for my date tonight. See ya brat." Aquarius disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Kari by her lonesome, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. In the meantime, Lyon & I were walking around trying to find the source of the magic barrier then I saw a trail of footprints leading right to a man in black floating beside the barrier. "Lyon I found it! This guy's keeping the barrier up." I yelled as Lyon got ready then I heard him chant, "Ice make eagle!" Ice shaped eagles went flying at the man, but our eyes widened as he just crushed all of them wish his hands. He smirked, "My master will have her." My eyes widened as I realized he was talking about Kari but before I could chant anything, he disappeared. We saw the barrier disappear too & as it did, Ur came running in front of us towards Deliora & Kari. Lyon & I saw Kari panting with her side bleeding & with a streak of blood running down her head. Lyon & I ran towards them as he chanted, "Ice make-"I saw Ur knock him & Kari out then lays them on the side. Ur looked towards me smiling, "Gray. All of you have been wonderful pupils & I'm glad I got to teach you everything I knew, but it seems my time's up. Promise 1 thing…Tell Lyon & Kari that I died because now I have to protect everyone by using the iced shell." I looked down but nodded understanding why she wanted me to keep that promise. I started to cry thinking about my family being destroyed by Deliora & Lyon knew that pain because his parents were destroyed by Deliora too. Ur put her arms out in an X like shape & chanted, "Iced Shell!" Ice started swirling around her & I saw her face crack as she smiled sadly. Ur disappeared & ice surrounded Deliora as he screamed in agony & then he became trapped in it. Deliora was now trapped in an eternal ice that wouldn't melt & that ice was Ur. But what I didn't notice was that while Ur did that spell, a man in black took Kari away while she was still unconscious.

I sat down crying after seeing Kari gone & mourning Ur's death then Lyon woke up looking around frantically. "Hey where's Ur & where's Kari?" Lyon asked he stood up & kept looking around. "Ur disappeared Lyon…She disappeared after freezing Deliora, but I don't know where Kari is," I said as I looked down. Lyon's eyes widened & he grabbed by my shirt then started yelling, "What do you mean Ur disappeared!? Where's Kari!? It's your fault they're gone!" I looked up to see Lyon crying with a look of pure rage on his face. From that day forward, I promised myself I would find Kari & I wouldn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I bet you were surprised with the last chapter huh? Well today on another chapter of the Lovestruck Ice Mage, Kari will be going on her first job, but she'll part of Team Natsu. *winks* And in later chapters we'll get to see how she survived after getting taken after the Deliora incident & also a certain snow white haired ice mage. Now Elfman do the disclaimer please!

Elfman: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns the merchandise & OCs because she's manly! *shows muscles*

Me: *sweatdrops* uhhh yeah. Well enjoy the story *laughs nervously*

After thinking about my past, I sighed as I finished the hot chocolate & handed it to Mira. "I say we form our own team Kari! You, Ice head, Erza, & I!" Natsu exclaimed looking excited & I smiled seeing that I couldn't say no to Natsu when he was like this, but then the whole guild gasped in surprise. "They'd be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail!" I heard the whole guild yell including Levy & blinked wondering what the big deal was.

"M-Master d-do you think this is a good idea? Th-They could be the most destructive team the guild could have," Mira said nervously to Makarov who was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed & then he said, "I'm sure it'll be fine Mirajane. They'll all benefit from being in a team instead of by themselves." Mira looked at Makarov & smiled trusting her master's word. "Now that we have our own team, we should think of a name," said Erza as she suggested this. "How about we call ourselves team fireball!? Oh wait how about team fire dragons!?" Natsu yelled/suggested until Erza hit him on the head & he passed out. "I say we name our team the Ice dragons," said Gray as he suggested his choice & I smiled at the obviousness in his suggestion then giggled. "Eh? What's so funny about the name!?" Gray exclaimed as he glared at me & I laughed nervously saying, "N-Nothing. I-It was just funny th-that's all." "Don't yell at her Ice cube! She was only laughing!" Natsu said as fire appeared in his hands then Gray said, "You wanna say that again hot head!?" "G-Guys p-please d-don't fight," I stuttered nervously as Natsu & Gray looked about to fight, but they stopped once they heard me. I smiled gratefully at them & Natsu just grinned while Gray looked away thinking, 'Why do I feel the need to always protect her? My heart's pounding again…Damn why do I feel like this?' Mira walked over to the 4 of them & said, "Hey Kari, since you're a wizard here at the guild, how about you take your first job?" I looked down nervously at my shoes thinking about what being on a job would be like now that I'm on a team with my newfound friends then I looked up smiling & said, "Sure!" Natsu jumped up in excitement & exclaimed, "Woo hoo! Kari gets to go on a job with us!" Just as Natsu said that, I saw a blue cat with white wings fly inside the guild & I ran over to hug the cat tightly. "I just adore kitties! They're so fluffy & cute!" I exclaimed as I hugged the cat then Natsu said, "Heh that's my partner Happy. He's an exceed which some dragon slayers are lucky to have." I let go of Happy as he said, "Hi Natsu! Who's this girl?" "Oh this is Kari. She's a new member of the guild & our team!" Natsu said as I saw happy smile & fly around us saying, "Aye!" I giggled then came up with an idea for our team name, "Hey guys how about our team's name be Team Spirit?" Natsu grinned giving me a thumbs up, Gray shrugged looking bored, & Erza smiled nodding looking like she agreed to the team name. Mira smiled saying, "Okay. From now on, you guys will be known as Team Spirit of the Fairy Tail Guild." Everyone including us gave a loud cheer then I heard Mira explain about the missions & their ranks, "Now here on the first floor are on the D-A class jobs for only non-S class mages like you, Natsu, & Gray. Now up there on the second floor are the toughest jobs here & those are the S-class jobs where only the S-class mages like Erza can take. I used to be an S-class mage too until I retired some years ago, but I love being a model & waitress." I nodded as in understanding what Mira was saying & smiled knowing that I'd fit in somewhere for the first time since Ur's death.


	7. Chapter 7

*Poses & has sparkles around me* Hey guys what's up? Welcome to another chapter of the Lovestruck Ice Mage! Now today we'll see what Kari's first job is with her team & we might see a flashback of what happened when the man took her after the Deliora incident. *winks* There might also be so romance between Gray & Kari, but for now Laxus-kun's going to do the disclaimer.

Laxus: KarinK122 doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters. She only owns the merchandise & the OCs. Can I leave now brat?

Me: Yup & no you can't leave Laxus-kun! *pouts with puppy eyes*

Laxus: *sighs irritably* I guess I'll stay

Me: *smiles hugging Laxus* Yay! Enjoy the story guys! *blows hearts*

It's been 2 days since we formed our team, Team Spirit, & things have been going good except Gray & Natsu's constant fighting. I giggled seeing that Gray hasn't changed since we were kids & I started to wonder if he'd ever remember me. I also felt worried of where Lyon was since he wasn't with Gray when he joined the guild & I found that out when Levy showed me the archives of the guild which were very dazzling to look that. Now I know why Levy liked to read so much, but that's the thing we have in common that made us such good friends when we first met. I climbed out of bed after yawning & opened the curtains to let the sunshine into my room then I smiled seeing it was a nice day outside. My mind wandered back to when Gray found me in the rain then how he was on top me & my cheeks burnt a cherry shade of red just from the thought of him on top of me. I shook my head & walked to the living room in only a tank top & a pair of yellow panties with a bunny on the front of them. As I walked into the living room, I saw Natsu & Happy eating all my food then screamed falling backwards on my butt then exclaimed, "N-Natsu! H-How'd you & Happy get into my house!?" "Oh we came in through the window since it was open & this is a nice place you got here," He said while his mouth was full of food then Happy said, "Aye! Hi Kari! Your panties are really cute."

I blushed realizing that I was still in my night clothes, but then a flash of light appeared in the form of my most trusted spirit, Loke, also known as Leo. Natsu looked at Loke & I then at just me, but as he did that Loke punched him making Natsu go flying through my door breaking it. "Hello there princess, long time no see," Loke said as he picked me up bridal style & I blushed saying, "L-Loke p-put me down! P-People a-are watching & th-they can see me…" As Loke was about to say something probably perverted, Natsu blew fire at him, but he jumped back while still hold me then yelled, "Oi! Flame brain! Watch where you blow those damn flames! You could've hurt my precious Kari!" I looked outside to see people crowded around my apartment as Loke & Natsu glared at each other with hatred in their eyes. I sighed while still blushing & jumped out of Loke's arms then said, "G-Guys d-don't fight please! N-Natsu c-can you fix my door & I'll e-explain e-everything o-okay?" They both kept glaring at each other then I saw Natsu nod & yell at the people to get away from my apartment. I smiled then felt arms wrap around me from behind & felt that it was Loke since he's the only one who does that to me then I heard him whisper, "Why can't we go somewhere more private to continue my lovely princess?"

I blushed then sent Loke back as he pouted, but he smiled respecting my decision since he knows everything about my past. Natsu & I sat down while Happy flew around then I heard Natsu ask, "Hey Kari, who was that guy!? Was he one of your um spirit thingies?" I nodded then explained to him how I met Loke in the first place & how I made a contract with him. (A.N: In my next chapter I'll just do a flashback of how Kari met Loke & they're meeting has something to do with how she was taken) Natsu looked confused after I finished then he nodded as if starting to understand, but looked down saying, "Kari…You remind me of my friend Lisanna. She was my childhood friend & we always played together. Heh we even promised to get married someday & we raised Happy together when he was just an egg, but she's been dead for a long time after she tried to save her brother Elfman 'cause his magic went out of control when all of us were still kids." I hugged Natsu as tears started to fall from his eyes after sharing the story of his friend & from what he described her as, she sounded nice.

We both talked for a while more until Happy started saying we should go back to the guild & we all laughed then walked out of my apartment after I locked it. "Hey Kari, how come you came to the Fairy Tail Guild? I mean I know we're the best, but I'm just curious," Natsu said as his face did show a look of curiosity & I smiled saying, "I joined the Fairy Tail Guild because it was the nearest one & I wanted to see what it was like to join a guild. I gotta say it's pretty amazing too!" Natsu laughed & we both walked inside the guild then we saw Erza wave over at us from the job board with Gray standing beside her glaring at Natsu. Erza & I watched as Natsu & Gray started fighting then we started looking on the quest board for a good job. The both of us ended up finding a good mission, but it required for one of us girls to go undercover as a maid to retrieve a book & the reward was a silver key & 20,000 jewel! I'd have enough money to pay for my rent for this month after splitting the jewel with everyone & I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi my lovely followers & reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update on this story, but I've been busy with school exams & work lately so today I'm going to give you another chapter of the Lovestruck Ice Mage! *winks* this is the flashback of how Loke/Leo & Kari met. Now Hibiki do the disclaimer!

Hibiki: My lovely princess KarinK122 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters. She just owns the lovely OCs & the lovely merchandise *kisses her hand*

Me: *blushes* W-Well o-on with the st-story

*Flashback (Loke/Leo's POV)*

It felt like I had been walking forever in this stupid forest until I stumbled upon a plum haired girl with bruises & scratches all over her then looked at her worried about what or who did this to a poor little girl like her. The girl looked to be about 8 years old, so I picked her up & started to carry her bridal style so she wouldn't fall. The young girl had a dirty torn white shirt & a dusty ripped black skirt then I felt bad for the girl seeing the state she was in right now. She was still unconscious right now & I looked at her seeing that she had keys around waist which meant she was a celestial wizard! My eyes widened & I started to think about my past then thought, 'How is she a celestial mage!? She's so young…' I stopped in a small town & checked into an inn as the clerk looked at me strangely but didn't say anything.

I walked to the room in the inn & used the room key to unlock it then looked around seeing it was a vibrant baby blue color & the bed was a dark blue. I laid the young girl on the bed gently and went to go look for a first aid kit in the room, but not before I looked at her celestial keys. She had Aquarius, Taurus, Horologium, & Nikora then I got irritated since Taurus is a complete hentai about all females, hell he's even a hentai when it comes to Aquarius! As I looked at her keys, I started to think about what it was like with my last master and Aries…'I hope Aries is okay wherever she is. 'Wonder, who her master is now,' I thought as I found the first aid kit then lifted her shirt up taking it off and saw the multiple scars and bruises on her body.

All of them stopped bleeding probably after she passed out so I started to wrap bandages around them in case they open up and I saw that she had started to wake up after seeing her eyes flutter opening. I looked into her deep blue ocean eyes and saw fear and sadness in them…'I have to protect this girl! Man…This is going to be tough even for the old man to let me back,' I thought as the young girl opened her mouth to say something but didn't. I reached my hand over to gently grab a lock of her violet plum hair and she almost smiled. "Look, don't run okay? My name's Loke and I'm not here to hurt you. So can you talk? Its okay if you don't want to talk," I said as I rubbed the back of my head smiling. The girl looked at me still with that sad look in her eyes, but then I could barely hear her say, "I-I'm K-Kari, n-nice to meet you…"

My eyes softened hearing her speak then I started to talk with her about how she became a celestial mage and what she was doing on the ground in the forest. After talking for a while, I found out that she was born to be a celestial mage because of her unusual connection to zodiac and common keys without even having them, but from what I can tell, it's amazing…The sad thing about her story was that she was supposed to get married once she turned 14 but she didn't want to get married and from what she told me about her dad, he sounded like a real ass hole! I started to see her keys glow into a bright light and suddenly we were in the spirit world. We both looked around then who we saw I in front of us made me laugh and it was because the person we saw was the old mustachio man, but from the look on his face, I kind of guessed he wasn't happy to see me. I looked over at Kari and saw her face in a look of awe seeing her spirits along with the old mustache man then I smiled.

The old man started to yell at me for even having contact with Kari then she hid behind me looking scared and I yelled, "Oi! Old man stop scaring Kari!" I saw the old man glare at me but then I heard him say that I can be a spirit again as long as I behave and stuff like that then I nodded my head. My whole body changed as a bright light appeared around me and my hair appeared bigger and spikier then I was back in my old black suit. I looked over at Kari and saw her face was a dark red, but it looked so cute I just had to hug her so I did. Kari blushed more but hugged me back then my key appeared around her waist with the others and I smiled saying, "I will forever be in your debt Kari and I will always protect you no matter what." I saw that Kari had nodded while smiling then she said, "I'll protect all of you even if I have to die! I want to keep you guy's safe no matter what!"

From that day forward, Kari and I traveled together then started to become closer. I watched her grow up from a young girl into a beautiful young woman and I slowly started to fall for her. I know it's forbidden but she saved my life and from the way she looked, how could I not!? I still feel guilty about killing my last master Karen, but now I've accepted that everyone makes mistakes sometimes and nobody's perfect. I also promised myself that I'd find Aries and make sure she's okay because after I was banished, all I felt was guilt despair over Karen's death and losing Aries. From now on, I'll protect my master and the people I care about even if it costs me my life.


End file.
